veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales: Theme Songs
Here're several theme songs on VeggieTales. List: #VeggieTales: Theme Song (early rare 1993) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (pilot 1993) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (original 1994-1997) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (1998-2000) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (2001-2003) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (2004-2006) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (2007-2009) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (2010-2013) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (2014) #VeggieTales: Theme Song (2015) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (early rare 1993)= List: #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993; 1993 Word Entertainment VHS release) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (pilot 1993)= List: #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993; 1994 Word Entertainment VHS reprint) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994; 1994 Word Entertainment VHS release) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (original 1994-1997)= List: #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993; 1995 Word Entertainment VHS reprint) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994; 1997 Word Entertainment VHS reprint) #Are You My Neighbor? (1995; 1995 Word Entertainment VHS release/1997 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #Rack, Shack & Benny (1995; 1995 Word Entertainment VHS release) #Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996; 1996 Word Entertainment VHS release) #The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996; 1996 Word Entertainment VHS release) #Very Silly Songs! (1997; 1997 Word Entertainment VHS release) #Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997; 1997 Word Entertainment VHS release) #Josh and the Big Wall! (1997; 1997 Word Entertainment VHS release) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (1998)= List: #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993; 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994; 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #Are You My Neighbor? (1995; 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #Rack, Shack & Benny (1995; 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996; 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #Very Silly Songs! (1997; 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997; 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #Josh and the Big Wall! (1997; 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #Madame Blueberry (1998; 1998 Word Entertainment VHS release/1999 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #The End of Silliness? (1998; 1998 Word Entertainment VHS release/2000 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed (1999, 1999 Word Entertainment VHS release/2000 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) #King George and the Ducky (2000; 2000 Word Entertainment VHS release/2000 Lyrick Studios VHS reprint) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (2001)= List: #Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001; 2001 Word Entertainment VHS release/2001 Lyrick Studios VHS recopy) #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Jonah Sing-Along Songs & More! (2002; 2002 Word Entertainment VHS release/2002 Warner Bros. VHS reprint) #The Star of Christmas #The Wonderful World of Autotainment #The Ballad of Little Joe (2003; 2003 release) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (2004)= List: :From An Easter Carol (2004; 2004 release) to Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006, 2006 release) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (2007)= List: :From Moe and the Big Exit (2007; 2007 release) to Saint Nicholas (2009; 2009 release) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (2010)= List: :From Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (2010; 2010 release) to Merry Larry and the True Light of Chritmas (2013; 2013 release) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (2014)= List: :From Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014; 2014 release) to Beauty and the Beet (2014; 2014 release) =VeggieTales: Theme Song (2015)= List: :On Noah's Ark (2015; 2015 release) Category:VeggieTales Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:Histories Category:Timelines Category:Lists Category:Filmographies